goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The team and the animatronics strength
Transcript Sophie: here we are gang, we’re at chuck e cheese to: Inside Chuck E. Cheese Lydia: Wow. It looks like a glamorous place inside! All colorful and everything...just look at that! Holly: I know that, Left eye, I can see the tubes the kids are in. I wish I could go in the tubes! Leon: You know, I have been there before. in 1997 when I was 6, my parents and I went to Chuck E. Cheese. I went in the tubes and guess what they're actually called? Cariba: What Is it? Logan: They're known as the Skytubes. And I also have a board game version of the attraction at home. Cariba: I didn't know that there was a board game based on it. Terri: I guess I haven't been there before. Logan: I have never been there before either. Let's go! Johnathan: (joining in) But look on the bright side, this will be a great night, but I really hope nothing bad happens. (tokens are flying) Sophie: Wow! That's a lot of tokens! That means people will play a lot more games and ride more rides! Swell! (the kids began their tour) Logan: come on, get 100! ball rolls up into the 100-point hole Logan: yeah! (Cariba at the helicopter bike) Cariba: I love it when a plane rides, I got a text to tell my friends (Leon playing guitar hero) Leon: OH YEAH BABY! JAMMIN AND A WHAMMIN MY GUITAR! Whoo-hoo! I‘m born to be a rockstar! (Sophie playing a game) Sophie: (while not missing every single shark that pops up) Yes! Take that! And that! And that! Yes’! I’m the winner! Lydia: wow! That was cool! Sophie: you know, In 1994 When I was 5, I got a certificate that tells me that I am a perfect hitter. But Whack-a-Shark and the other Whack-a-Mole games are the only games in Chuck E. Cheese that I am very excellent at. I'm not that perfect at Skee-Ball and other games that aren't a Whack-a-Mole kind. The only holes that the balls I threw went through were the no-point hole, 20-point hole, the 30-point hole, and I only got my balls into the 40-point hole twice. The highest score that I have ever gotten for Skee-Ball was 180. (Terri at the sky tubes) Terri: what are you doing kids? kid: playing tag! Your it Terri: (groans) i’m Not in a goddamn or for a game (Cariba playing Chuck E’s duckies) cariba: that blast is punching the duckies! Johnathan: (throws the basketball up, but the ball misses the hoop) I never played basketball before, and it's now my first time playing it. It's very hard getting the ball into the hoop. Anyone want a try? (Carlos playing hockey) Carlos: (hits the puck to a kid) Come on! Score a point! Score! (sophie and the gang went to the ball pit) Sophie: okay, now where is 9 volt? Lydia: is she riding on the helicopter bike? sophie: no holly: is he riding on a barney ride? sophie: er, nope terri: maybe is he playing lots of games? 9 volt: (emerges) are you guys talking about me?! all: yes Sophie: Those people go to the theater because I see them sitting down at the tables already. they are going to see Chuck E., Jasper, Helen, Munch, and Pasqually! 9 volt: really, my favourite is Helen henny, she is a good singer, just like you guys! Opal: (offscreen) Kids, Will you come over here now, please? You don't wanna miss the show! Little girl: OK, mum! little boy: (giggles) 9 volt: team, if we use strength on the animatronics, would you be the real animatronics sophie: yes, we can be the real one, this time, it’s got to be new ones to: The Animatronic Theater and the restaurant portion. We see tables with pizza, salads, sandwiches, and buffalo wings on them with several customers sitting in the seats Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. Everyone of all ages, please welcome, Chuck E. Cheese and his gang!" cheers curtains pull up, revealing the animatronics Chuck E. Cheese: Good evening everybody! We will have a spectacular night here at Chuck E. Cheese's! Mr. Munch: Did you say we're having a knight? Chuck E.: No! I said we will have a night, Munch! Jasper T. Jowls: Well, y'all, we shall perform a new song about an animal that looks like me. But it isn't a dog. I'll give you a hint! It's something that's clever! Pasqually: Let's-a ask someone in the audience! (Brings microphone all the way to a nearby girl close to the stage) Girl Customer 1: Uh, a fox? Jasper T. Jowls: Helen, give a response to that girl in pigtails. Helen Henny: OK. But give me a drumroll please to check to see if she's correct! Munch rolls along on a drum banging on both sides of it rapidly Chuck E.: No, Munch, not that kind of drumroll! Munch crashes off screen and bird sound effects play, Mr. Munch clumsily returns onstage with stars encircling his head Jasper T. Jowls: She's correct! cheers Pasqually: Mamma-mia! She's just as clever as one! Helen Henny: We shall play What Does the Fox Say! I will do the vocals. band performs What Does the Fox Say as everyone dances around (However, the team snatches the animatronics away and wears the same) Sophie: (mimicking Helen henny) howdy! How are ya all? It’s the real animatronics, starring me, princess sophie, and the rest of my friends lydia: (mimicking the same like sophie) we are born in the late 1986, 87, 88, 89, 90 and lastly, 1991 leon: (mimicking jasper T. Jowls) y’all know 9 volt audience: yes Leon: (mimicking Jasper t. jowls) y’all know him? Good! He’s from the WarioWare series! 9 volt: that’s me! terri: (mimicking pasqually) in his-a story, when school’s-a out, he-a went home, and he-a starts making music holly: (mimicking mr munch) look at him, his smile, he is a good boy, isn’t he